Secret Love
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Maka & the girls have a night out. Soul and the guys tag along after being told not to. A secret is revealed. What happens to Soul & Maka? Read & Review. ;


_**MPOV (Maka's Point Of View)**_

"Ok, that's _it_!" Liz suddenly spoke up. Me and the girls were having lunch at Soul and I's apartment while the boy's were playing basketball. Liz's sudden outburst startled the rest of us girls.

"L-Liz?" I stuttered. Liz had been staring hard at me for the past hour – ever since Tsubaki commented on Soul's piano playing during our team-resonance last practise. I have no idea why.

"Maka, out with it!" Liz demanded. She had a glint to her hard stare but I couldn't place what.

"What are you talking about, Liz? Out with what?" I blinked. I was so confused, it wasn't funny. By the looks of things, Chrona, Patty & Tsubaki were just as confused – except Patty was giggling from excitement as well.

"Ever since Tsubaki commented on Soul's talent, you've been looking both depressed and.." Liz trailed off. Wait, '..and..' what? Oh no, I wasn't looking love-struck, was I? Damn it! I thought I had that part of me in check, today.

"..and? What, Liz?" I hesitated to ask.

"..and love-struck, Maka. Do you.. love Soul?" Liz asked me seriously. Well, damn. Cover: BLOWN. I heard Tsubaki and Chrona gasp, and Patty laughed to hide her shock.

"..yeah. Damn it, I thought I was hiding it so well, too.." I muttered. Liz's eyes widened.

"Maka, just _how long_ have you felt that way about Soul?" Liz asked.

"..." I hesitated. After a moment of deliberation, I caved. "Ever since Soul and I's first battle with Chrona. Seeing him the way he was then, I thought I was going to lose him for sure. It was then that I realised I cared about him dying, more than I, as a Meister, should have. I realised that I loved him – that every time I felt something flutter inside me everytime I was with him was my feelings for him, trying to be known. And to think that I would shrug it off as indigestion and coinsidense, before the incident." I told them. It was the truth. I was so scared to lose him that I thought that 'if he's going to leave, then so will I'. and I'd what I thought. I still mean it.

The girls were staring at me, gobsmacked, for 5 minutes until Liz finally spoke up again.

"You've been in love with Soul.. for 2 years? Does he even _know_?" She asked.

"Yes, and no." I answered.

"Huh?"

"Yes, I've been in love with him for 2 years.. and.. no, he doesn't know.." I explained. I looked down to my hands, fidgeting with my hands, sadly. "You can't possibly know how it feels.. Seeing other girls cling to Soul like a life-preserver – and seeing him like the way they wrap themselves around him.. and every time you wanna let him know how you really feel.. he just looks at you with a gaze that screams 'friendship', while he looks at other girls with gazes that scream 'love'.. how it feels when he shows other girls 'love' but there's never any for me.." I close my eyes, that threaten to cry, and sigh heavily. "You don't know how it feels.. to be so in love with someone.. who doesn't even know how you feel.."

As soon as I'd said that one heart-wrenching sentence, a lone tear managed to escape my closed lids. Damn it, it hurts. My heart feels like it's breaking all over again. I opened my stinging eyes to see the girls stare at me in sadness.

Tsubaki looked like she wanted to cry, and had one hand over her mouth. Patty looked sadly at me, for once not giggling or laughing or spouting nonsense about giraffes. Chrona looked so unsure about how to deal with my tears, but at the same time sad for me. Liz looked torn between hunting down Soul and staying here to comfort me. God, I loved the girls for being right here with me – but right now, I have never felt so alone on this as I currently did.

I smiled sadly at them and shrugged my shoulders. "There's nothing I can do about it, though.. The only thing I can do right now, is smile like nothing's wrong when he goes out with other girls – until I'm alone, then I can cry as much as I want to until he gets back." I confessed.

"I.. can't take it anymore.. Maka, I don't think we can stand you being so miserable.. Come on, we'll have a girls' night at the local under-age club. Ok?" Liz said, smiling gently at me. I nodded my head, I needed some time with the girls.

"Just.. don't tell Soul. He'll want to come along with the guys if you tell him where we're going." I smiled sadly back. Liz got that glint in her eye again, but I ignored it. She nodded her head.

"Come on, let's all go get ready, ok?" Tsubaki said. We all nodded and headed to Death Mall for some shopping.

_**~*Later that night*~**_

_**LPOV (Liz POV)**_

Everything was set. The girls were all set to go, and waiting outside Kid's mansion for me since I'm 'on the toilet'. Actually, I was going to call Soul. I think he deserves to know where his love-struck partner is tonight, so that he doesn't go berserk on anyone – especially since Maka just left him at their apartment with a 'I'm going out with the girls. Be back later'. Literally, she left him with just that. I rolled my eyes at her choice of words.

I dialed Soul's cell number and waiting for him to pick up. The phone rang twice before he picked up.

"Maka? Is that you?" Soul's gruff voice asked from the other end of the phone.

"No, it's Liz." I answered.

"Liz? Is Maka there with you? I wanna know where she's going with you guys tonight. She didn't tell me anything.." he trailed off.

"Why would you care, Soul? I mean, I know you're her partner and all, but it's not like your her boyfriend or anything. She has plenty of weapons here to protect her in case of emergency, plus you're acting like a worry-wort." I smirked. Soul always worried about Maka, but with the new knowledge Maka provided, I just _had_ to push it. He deserves it for making her suffer – even if he doesn't know it.

"Boyfriend? Maka has a boyfriend? Since when?" Soul sounded mad. What the..?

"Soul, calm down. Geez, you're acting like your jealous.." I trailed off.

"I'm _not_ jealous. I just can't believe she didn't tell me." His answer came, after a few moments. He sounded like a sulky child. My eyes widened. What if.. What if Soul actually likes Maka too, but is just oblivious to his own feelings? Maybe it's not just Maka's feelings he can't see! Oh, this is just _too_ good.

"Sure, Soul. Whatever. Anyway, she doesn't have a boyfriend.." I trailed off, hearing a sigh of.. relief?.. from Soul's end, before continuing. "..But she does like someone. She's nuts about him. She's had a crush on him for a while now, I hear." I smirked evilly. I heard a sharp intake from the other end. I knew it! He is _so_ caught out!

"Sh-She does..? Who? When did she start liking him?" He asked. Wow, he's like an over-protective boyfriend.

"Why do you care, Soul?" I asked, repeating my earlier question.

".. I.. I don't.. do I?.. I don't think I do.." he sounded like he was talking to himself. Oh. My. God!

"Soul, do you.. secretly like Maka?" I asked. There was a long silence.

"I.. don't think.. I do.. Anyway, where are you guys going tonight? Enough about Maka and Me." I almost choked on my spit. 'Maka and Me'? The hell..? Oh well, if I tell him then this night could work to my advantage.

"We're going to the local underage club. Us girl's are having a girl's night out. Don't. Come. We plan on doing a few original songs to entertain some boys there.." I giggled at the end.

"WHAT?" came Soul's answer.

"Just don't come – we want to be able to pick up some guys for Maka. You see, this guy Maka is crushing on – he is so damn oblivious to her feelings that she feels depressed. He goes around dating other girls and he only sees her as a friend, you see. We girls want to cheer her up. So I will repeat this one last time, don't come." I smirked. Because I knew that no matter how many time I told him not to, he would.

"Screw that!" I rolled my eyes at his anger.

"Whatever. Just don't show up. Oh, I've got to go – See ya, Soul!" I said.

"Hey! Wait-!" Soul managed to get out before I hung up on him. Now, to get Maka singing tonight. I have a plan.

_**MPOV**_

Liz was taking a long time in the bathroom, and I was tempted to check on her – until she finally walked out of Kid's mansion doors, right before I was going to.

"Alright girls, let's go party!" Liz exclaimed happily. Hmm, she's acting weird.. Oh well, I want to have fun tonight – so I'll ignore the weirdness for tonight. The girl's and I cheered.

When we got there, Liz turned on us.

"Let's sing! I wanna sing back-up! Maka, you sing lead!" She said. I blinked. Why did she want me as lead?

"Umm.. ok? Liz, is something going on?" I asked. Liz just shook her head.

"No, I just feel that you should sing out your feelings – I heard it makes you feel a _lot_ better!" She said.

Hmm.. Maybe I could, I mean, I don't see the harm..

"Well, alright. I don't see any harm in this. Let's go up now!" I suggested. Liz looked happy again.

"Good girl, Maka! Wanting to feel better right away! Let's go girls!" she exclaimed, dragging us all on stage. Liz stole the mic from the guy already on stage and shoved him off.

"Alright, hello, Death City! Me and my girls here wanna help our friend feel better – so we are going to sing for you tonight. She's going to sing out her feelings, so please be kind." Liz paused, looking around the bar. I don't know what she saw, but apparently it was good because her face went from a gentle smile, to a Cheshire cat grin. "Would everybody please give a round of applause for Maka Albarn! Be kind, for this is her first time singing here! Thank-you!"

We could all hear the cheers. I felt a bit nervous, but I just went along with Liz. The rest of the girls picked up instruments, while I just went to the mic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The girls started playing some R'n'B music, and I thought of some lyrics while they played the intro. I took another deep breath, I felt my face twist into a sad mask, and started singing, my now depressed eyes still closed. I could feel myself starting to cry as I sang – but I didn't care. I now felt like I needed to get this all out, or else I'd break-down later.

"_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe_

Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
_Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you, you, you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
Oh yeah

_My secret love  
_

_Oh no_

_Boy you're so hard to believe.._"

I finished the song, my eyes still closed and still crying lightly, and I smiled sadly at the end. I opened my eyes just in time to see the whole club cheer for me.

I looked back at the girls, and they looked at me with admiration. They sang my back-up but it was like they could finally understand how sad I was. I smiled sadly at them and turned back to the mic.

"Thank-you for letting me sing here tonight. I call that song, "Secret Love". I feel a bit better now, because I finally let out all my pent-up emotions with the song. Thanks for supporting me. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night." I heard more cheers as me and the girls left the stage. "You girls go dance, I'm heading for the bar for a quick drink. I'll meet you on the dance floor." I told them.

Liz was hesitant, but for some reason she was looking over my shoulder. She must've seen a cute guy or something because she smiled like her prey was coming her way, when she told me to take my time and left me to my devices.

I then went to the bar and ordered an Apple Martini Mocktail. I sat at the bar and just drank. Not thinking of anything but Soul, and wishing that he would see how I felt about him.

_**LPOV**_

I made my way over to Soul. I was hesitant on letting Maka go on her own to the bar, when I saw him coming over to her over her shoulder. He looked dazed. I sent Maka on her way, because I needed a word with Soul.

"I thought I told you not to come..?" I asked him, folding my arms and raising my eyebrow. Soul just looked me dead in the eye, and what he asked me next shocked me. How could he be so perceptive, yet so oblivious before?

"It's me, isn't it? The guy she likes is me."

"How did you..?" I trailed off, not understanding.

"It is.." He breathed out. He looked dazed again for a moment, before shaking his head and looking determined. "I need to let her know. Where is Maka?" Soul asked me. I was confused.

"Tell her what?"

"My feelings. I came to terms with myself as I heard her sad, heart-breaking song.. I need to let her know that I love her." He said, sounding sure of himself. I was shell-shocked. I smiled, once I got a grip on myself, and patted his shoulder.

"Just don't break her heart anymore than it already is. She's at the bar, most likely downing an Apple Martini Mocktail. They're her favorite." I told him, leaving him to it.

_**MPOV**_

I was ordering my third drink, when I felt someone sit down next to me. I didn't have my soul-perception on tonight (because I wanted to relax and not worry about any pre-kishins for once), so I didn't know who it was until the person spoke.

"Maka, turn around." He said. I froze for a moment, recognizing that velvety voice that could only belong to none other than my weapon, and one-sided love, Soul Eater.

I slowly turned to face him, feeling fearful that he'd heard my song. If he did, and knew it was about him, and didn't feel the same way, then I just screwed everything up. Our friendship, our partnership, everything. I then felt bewilderingly crushed at the thought.

"Soul..?" I croaked. The mocktails and my crying have made my voice croaky – damn. I hate that. I saw his eyes soften. He looked at me with gentle eyes and a tiny smile. Oh no, he's trying to make the blow less painful by giving me that look, isn't he? I felt like crying again. In fact, I think I just felt a traitor tear fall down my face.

"Maka.." Soul leaned in closer to me. I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Did you hear?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Have I.. Have I ruined everything..?"

"No." My head shot to him. I.. didn't ruin everything? How can that be? He doesn't feel the same way, so how can he- oh. He must think I was singing about somebody else. I almost wanted to laugh.

"Did you know who I was singing about?" I smiled, or grimaced. I couldn't tell.

"Yes."

"Who, then?"

"Me." I was perplexed. If he knew it was him, then how could I not have ruined everything.

"Then how come I haven't ruined anything. You don't feel the same way, right? Right." I said, turning back to my mocktail, swirling it around in its glass. I stared at it sadly.

".. You're wrong."

I froze. I turned back to him – wanting to ask questions and demand answers, but was cut off by his lips. I sat there, wide-eyed, as he kissed me. After a moment, by body relaxed into the kiss and my eyes closed. I sighed blissfully at his taste. He tasted like strawberries and cinnamon. A strange combination, but he made it work. It was a delicious taste.

He started the kiss, so he ended it. After he pulled away, I sat still – trying to understand what just happened. Ever since the incident 2 years ago, I'd been wishing that he'd kiss me.. and now that it's happened, I didn't know what to think.

"I do feel the same way, Maka. I always have, even if I didn't show it. Truth is, I only just figured out my feelings tonight, but that doesn't mean that I have only been feeling them tonight. I've been feeling it since after we defeated the kishin 5 months ago. I didn't know what it was, but now I do. And I couldn't be happier." Soul smiled at me. I looked at him, shocked to my core. "Maka, I love you." he said, before kissing me again. I melted into the kiss again, feeling like all of this was a dream. This time, I broke the kiss. I needed to say something.

"Soul.." I whispered, after I broke away. Soul's eyes opened and looked at me with a gaze, what used to be filled to the brim with friendship, now filled with pure love and affection. I felt my heart stutter and falter at his look. "I need to say it," I told him. He looked confused. I giggled. "I love you, Soul Jonathan 'Eater' Evans." I smiled at him. Soul flushed at the use of his middle name and actual surname. He grinned a shark-like smile, anyway.

"I love you, too, Maka Elise Albarn." he retorted. I flushed at my middle name. Oh I loathed it – but soul made me rethink that. I loved the way he said my full name. I kissed him, taking him by a pleasant surprise. He kissed back with much enthusiasm. I giggled, completely in a state of bliss.

_**The End.**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

–"_**Secret Love" is by JoJo.**_

–"_**Soul Eater" and all of it's characters belong to Atsushi Ōkubo.**_

_**The only thing I own is the plot. Thank-you for reading!**_

_**I realize that there was no SPOV (Soul's POV), so – depending on if people review and ask for it – I may consider doing one.**_

_**-cOokIe-MOnzTa.**_


End file.
